


Sleepy Time

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [15]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character, trans!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Mark is exhausted and all he wants to do is sleep. Too bad no one got the memo.Featuring Trans!Mark (my phone is not letting me tag it as such. Also Mark is probably ooc from comic and tv because he's based on my Mark from Age of the Rogues)





	Sleepy Time

It's early on a Friday morning and all Mark wants to do is sleep. It's not that he has insomnia or that he didn't want to sleep. It's that he'd been staying up late to help Shawna study for an important exam all week. For something so important to the woman there was no way he was going to miss it for something as trivial as sleep. Besides he was supposed to be able to sleep in today...or so he thought.

“Babe, I know you're tired...but my bus broke down and I'm going to miss my exam at this rate. Can you drive down and get me?” Shawna says when he answers his phone at eight am.

“Boo, you can teleport,” Mark mumbles.

“I can't teleport to class. I'm supposed to lay low. Besides if I get caught and arrested then I can't take my exam,” Shawna says.

“Right, right sorry,” yawn, “where are you now? I'm heading out now,” Mark says throwing on some sweats over his boxers and debates wearing a top. He doesn't care about anyone seeing the surgery scars covering his chest, but fighting any transphobic asshats he might come across would waste time he could be using to help his girlfriend. 

“Are you debating whether to wear a shirt?” Shawna asks and damn it she knows him too damn well.

“What do you think Boo?” 

“Well on one hand I want everyone to see the fine man I landed. In the other hand I wanna keep you all to myself. Those others people don't deserve to see you in all your topless hotness,” Shawna says and Mark snorts. 

“Tell you what, I'll wear that tank top that drives you wild. Then after your exam you'll be able to enjoy a little of my topless hotness,” Mark says pulling on the tank top and getting in his car and driving out to meet her.

“Howdy Handsome. Going my way?” Shawna asks leaning into his car to give him a kiss before sliding in next to him.

“Name all the bones in the skull,” Mark says.

“Well that's one way to kill the mood,” Shawna says laughing.

“Don't worry. There'll be plenty of mood when you get home, but for now I know that you're probably nervous about your exam so I am going to ask you questions while we drive. Also you forgot your coffee on the counter, it's in that green Thermos,” Mark says.

“Thanks babe, what did I ever do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you?”

“You were simply your smart, sexy, incredible self,” Mark says pulling up to the school.

“Thanks again babe,” Shawna says climbing out.

“No thanks needed. It's important to you, so it's important to me. Now go kick that exam's ass like the badass you are,” Mark says and she kisses him before heading inside and Mark drives home. He stays in his clothes as he sets up Shawna's favorite movies by the TV, just in case she needs cuddles after the exam and lays in bed to grab a couple hours of sleep.

Suddenly, rock music causes him to nearly jump out of bed. Shit, the brat next door must have skipped school. Mark thinks to himself as he walks over to the bathroom window.

“Hey asshole, turn that damn music down before I show you some interesting places to stick my foot!” Mark shouts and the music turns down a little. This isn't the first time he and that kid have tangled. Of course Mark never actually hurt the kid, he just conveniently ended up with his brand new car crushed under a blanket of snow and the garage where he and his 'band’ if you can call it a band, flooded.

Mark grumbles and climbs back into bed and is about to fall asleep when the doorbell rings.

“Who could it be now!” Mark grumbles and walks to the front door to find a girl scout there. Mark places the usual order and pays her extra to keep other scouts away from the house for the rest of the day before heading back to bed.

“Any one else want to interrupt my nap?” Mark asks the sky before crawling back into bed. His head has just hit the pillow when the Flash zooms in to house.

“What do you want?” Mark snaps.

“I came to ask you about a robbery at a pawn shop,” The Flash says.

“Wasn't me,” Mark says.

“What? No...maybe I did maybe I didn't... cryptic banter and theats?” Flash asks.

“Look, I'm so tired that I could probably fall asleep standing up. I don't have the energy for banter. So please let me sleep,” Mark says and Flash turns to leave.

“Wait, on second thought can you give me one of your speeches in morality? Those always put me to sleep,” Mark says and Flash pouts at him before leaving.

“He better have locked the damn door,” Mark mutters before shutting his eyes. Slowly he finally drifts off to sleep.

Two hours later Shawna walks into their room in the Rogue’s safehouse grinning because she feels confident in her performance on the exam, to find Mark curled up in bed snoring and her favorite cookies on her dresser.

She stands there a moment trying to decide whether to wake him or not before deciding that sleep is exactly what they both need and climbing in behind him and spooning him. 

“Love you Boo,” Mark says in his sleep.

“Love you too Babe,” Shawna says kissing his neck and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
